The Light
by Eat Love Write
Summary: Kensi Blye can do anything, and she proves it on a daily basis. But what happens when she is injured and can't change her own light bulb? She calls Deeks to help, and Densi ensues. My first fanfic and its just a short fluffly one shot. Enjoy!


**This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please give me some costructive criticism/tips/encouragement! This is just a fluffy little densi one-shot.**

**Disclamer: I sadly do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. Please don't bring it up.**

* * *

_God damn it! Come on just a few more inches…_ But the pain rushing to her ribs causes Special Agent Kensi Blye to once again plop down onto her couch in defeat. The semi-darkness of the room does nothing to conceal the flush that the exertion has put on Kensi's features, and her breathing is ragged. She throws the cardboard box that she holds in her hand roughly to the ground, and kicks the coffee table she had been using as a stepstool. It's official. Wonder Woman Blye has been defeated. By a stupid light bulb. Sighing in defeat once more Kensi lurches to her feet to grab a flashlight, she does need _some_ light after all, but the gasp-inducing pain throughout her ribcage, and from her temple causes her to halt. The pain is too much, and Kensi drops wearily down onto her sofa. Today, _of all days_, her light bulb had to blow a fuse. Of course.

Kensi had taken quite a beating during their case today, but, not in the traditional way. Nope, Kensi had been hit by a car.

Kensi and her partner, Detective Marty Deeks, had split up while chasing their suspect. The imbecile had decided to dart across 4 lanes of rush hour traffic, and Deeks had run to cut him off, while Kensi gave chase. The suspect had been picked off by a city bus, but had lived, and was quickly apprehended by Deeks. Kensi was hit by a taxi and flung ten feet into the air, landing painfully on the edge of the sidewalk. She had cracked her head hard enough to lose consciousness for a few seconds, and her ribs felt like they had been attacked with an ice pick. Against her vicious protests, Deeks had forced her to the hospital, and they had only told her the obvious, rest for a couple of days, and put ice on it. Like she hadn't known that.

But it hadn't escaped her notice that Deeks had been near frantic when she was injured, and his worry was sort of gratifying. She appreciated being cared about, not that she'd _ever_ tell him that. He had not taken no for an answer when he offered to give her a ride home, and he had come inside, making sure she was settled. That had also made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, but she had ignored it. And he had only left after forcing her to promise to call him if she needed anything. And now, it looked like she'd have no choice but to call him, and, Kensi shuddered briefly, _ask for help._ Her finger hesitates to push his number in speed dial, but, wanting that darn light bulb to be fixed, she pushed.

It rings only once, before her partners anxious voice came over the line.

"Kens? Kensi, are you okay?" Unable to hold in a sigh of annoyance, Kensi snaps into the phone.

"NO! I am not okay, I have to call and ask for help, I am certainly not okay." She clearly hears his sharp intake of breath over the line, then a worried.

"I'll be there in five." Kensi immediately hurries to interrupt him.

"Deeks wait! I'm really fine, sorry for snapping. I just- I- I need your help changing the light bulb in my living room. I can't reach it, it hurts too much." Kensi half-whispers the last part, embarrassed by her admission of pain. Her request is met with dead silence, then Deeks' voice comes back over the line, comforting her in a way she can't quite explain.

"I'll be right there princess, hakuna matata." Kensi rolls her eyes at his response; leave it to Deeks to lighten the serious mood.

"Lion King? Really Deeks?" All she hears in response is a chuckle and then the click of him hanging up

By the time Deeks arrives, Kensi is sitting in complete darkness. Even though it took him only the aforesaid five minutes to arrive, the sun has already managed to set. Kensi listens to his car pull up, and his feet clomp up her steps. The door opens and standing there, outlined in moonlight, is her scruffy partner. Kensi has to admit, the moonlight does him justice. His messy blond hair seems to glow, and his eyes shine a deep mysterious blue. His lips shine a pale pink and look so entirely kissable… She stops her thoughts right there. Their partners, they can't get involved. _But why must he be so darn good looking?_ To cover for her checking him out, she clears her raspy throat.

"Well? Are you planning on changing my light bulb or not?" Deeks jumps at her sudden voice, and quickly walks fully in, shutting the door behind him.

"Deeks is at your service ma'am." Deeks says, fake bowing in Kensi's direction as he attempts to make his way over to her. Kensi just gives him a warning glare. As soon as he manages to position himself on top of the coffee table as she directs, Kensi hands Deeks the light bulb. Within seconds, what Kensi found so hard to do with her injured head and ribs, is easily completed by Deeks. And as he climbs down to flip the light switch on; Kensi also gets a _very_ nice view of his cute butt. Just another bonus.

The only problem with the light now being on, is that her partner can now completely see her, and he is clearly unhappy with what he sees.

"Kensi, where are your ice packs? You're supposed to keep them on at all times!" His voice is accusing and also worried, the tone that she is used to hearing whenever she is injured.

"They warmed up and I couldn't get to the kitchen in the dark after trying to get the light bulb in." Then as an afterthought, she whispers, "It hurt too much." That automatically satisfies Deeks while at the same time concerns him. Without a word he heads for her kitchen and produces two fresh ice packs. He plops down uninvited onto her couch and hands her one ice pack, while taking the other and pressing it himself onto her ribs. She shoots him a warning glance, and then allows him to continue to hold it there.

With the hand that isn't pressing the other ice pack to her temple, Kensi picks up her remote and turns her T.V. on to flick through the channels. She quickly finds what she is looking for, and grins, selecting it to watch. Deeks lets out a mock groan as Top Model flashes onto the screen.

"The things I do for you Kens…" Deeks quips, smirking. Kensi, in turn, takes it completely seriously and levelly meets his gaze. As their eyes meet, something meaningful passes between them and Kensi whispers,

"I know. Thank you Deeks." And then, uncharacteristically, she places her head on his shoulder. Tenderness floods Deeks, and he presses a quick kiss to Kensi's hair before settling in to survive this episode of Top Model.


End file.
